


【昕博】Kill your darling

by Lombra



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lombra/pseuds/Lombra
Summary: *囚禁pwp一发完*人物崩坏极度OOC*有非自愿sex行为*调教道具失禁*病态的爱*容易引起不适*慎入#为了这个文我在sy刷了一百多页pwp#短期内再也不开车了（吧





	

投影仪投到大屏幕的光，打亮了蜷缩在床上的人的侧脸。  
这是一个地下室。  
投影中正播放着的乒乓球比赛是此时室内唯一的光源。

似是同一个姿势蜷得久了，床上的人略微的活动了一下，带出了一些“哗啦哗啦”的声音。

仔细看来，发现床上的这个青年，就是投影中在赛场上拼力厮杀的少年。  
此时，青年的身边盘着长长的铁链。一头被固定在了床边的地上，另一边铁链三分之二处又接了两个分支。  
一条铁链，拴住了他的脖颈，右手腕和右脚踝。虽然拴住了三个地方，但彼此之间并无牵制。

似乎只是在这具躯体上宣示着主权。

“喀喀”钥匙开门的声音响起。

床上的青年全身一僵。

从楼梯上下来的人先开了口：“怎么把声音关了啊博儿？”

许昕眯着眼睛看了看投影，“哦！是这场的比赛解说特别烦对吧？下次我给你找无解说的版本的。”

“博儿啊我跟你说啊！”许昕放下手里的包和菜，脱了外套，自顾自的说着，  
“今天训那些小兔崽子可累死我了，一个个的怎么那么调皮捣蛋的呢？还都不怎么怕我？咱们那会儿怕刘指导可不是一星半点的了。。。”

“诶哟！”许昕一拍脑门，“我这废话这么多都忘了问你饿不饿了，我开灯了啊！你这看一天对眼睛也不好。我去给你做吃的去哈~！今天买了你爱吃的菜呢！”

许昕又拎起刚放在脚边的菜，摁亮了灯，往厨房走去。

这个时候，才看清这个地下室的装潢。

暖色调的墙纸，落地灯。浅色的地板，棉麻风格的靠垫，毛茸茸的地毯。

空气暖暖的，还有一丝丝安神的香气弥漫在房间里，湿度也正好。完全没有属于地下室的潮湿阴冷。

颇有一种舒适而恬静的风格。

如果可以忽略拴在床头的铁链，以及纯白色置物架上的那些东西。

 

方博蜷缩在床上的一角。呆望着许昕在厨房里忙碌的身影。一旁的视频里乒乓的被无声的击打，球员无声的嘶吼，以及观众无声的欢呼。

 

那原本应该是很平常的一天。  
“三剑客”的退役欢送会结束后一个月。  
所有人该干什么干什么。

日常训练的，备战比赛的。

刚打完公开赛从国外回来的方博只想回家好好睡一觉。  
虽然倒时差这个事情对于一个爱睡觉的人来说并不算难事。

 

方博看了看眼前这条黑漆漆的小路。  
又不是小姑娘怕啥的。回去赶紧睡觉，嗯就这样。

心里想着脚下的步伐一转，迈向了那条小巷。

在昏暗的路上走着，手机的闪光灯照亮了前方几米的路。此刻方博神游天外的想着一会儿回家要先洗澡还是先洗衣服还是先吃点东西，思索着家里的冰箱还有什么存货。  
还是说先找韩传熙打几局游戏？

然而下一刻一个人从背后勒住了他的脖子，一块厚实带着刺鼻味道的白毛巾捂住了他的口鼻。手机“啪啦”一声跌落在地，闪光灯被扣在了下面，小巷子里失去了光源，只剩下清冷的月色窥视着一切。

方博下意识的闭气，然而剧烈的挣扎又让他不得不汲取氧气。每一口吸进去的气体不仅没有帮助，反而让他越来越昏沉无力。他可以感觉到身后的人比他高一点，然后，左撇子？因为毛巾是从他左边伸过来的。这就导致了自己的非惯用手无论如何也无法掰开对方的惯用手。在他第一次尝试给背后的人一个肘击的时候就被狠狠的钳制住了。随着吸入了越来越多的气体，挣扎也变得越来越徒劳。

不会等我醒过来发现肾没了吧。。 这个想法划过他的脑海，下一秒便跌入黑暗。

 

方博渐渐转醒，不过并没有他猜想的躺在“转满冰块的浴缸”里，而是在床上。  
应该是床吧。虽然没有床垫，直接躺在了木板上。  
他的眼睛被蒙了起来，双手被铐在床头。鼻黏膜和喉咙有些疼痛，应该是那些吸入的气体对它们造成了刺激。  
方博尝试着蹭掉眼睛上蒙的布条。什么都看不见是很让人不安的。那是来自未知的恐惧。

突然一只手抚上了他的身体。

房间里有人！

“你是谁？你为什么绑我？我在……呜呜呜”

一个布卷被塞进了嘴里，深入快到喉咙，让方博没有办法把它吐出来，同样也没法吞咽口水。

然后他听到了剪刀裁剪布料的声音。然后胸前一阵冷风吹过，那个人剪碎了他的T恤。

两只手抚上他的腰侧，感觉下一秒就要扒下他的运动裤。

方博深吸了一口气，大腿酝酿了力气一踹，踢到了！  
并没有听到那个人吃痛的声音。

“啊！！”  
方博的胃部突然受到重重一击，整个人蜷缩了起来，手铐与床头栏杆的碰撞也勒痛了他的手腕。胃部是人体最脆弱的地方，没有骨骼的保护。 他每一次呼吸都会扯痛腹部，他的下颚甚至开始不受控制的颤抖。

那双手便趁此时一把扯下了他的裤子。现在他整个人赤裸裸的躺在床上。  
然后他的脚踝处感到一丝冰凉，那个人分开他的双腿分别拴在的床尾两端。现在他整个人呈现一个倒过来的Y字型。

方博知道现在是人为刀俎，我为鱼肉，尽力的平静自己的呼吸等待着对方接下来的动作。

没动静？ 几分钟之后，他听见脚步声越来越远，然后响起了开门声，关门，咔哒咔哒，门被锁上。

这是，暂时安全了？  
方博一开始这么乐观的想着。

他就这么躺着，手脚被束缚，基本没有行动范围，视觉被剥夺，嘴里塞着毛巾，吞咽口水都变得困难，身上也没有衣服。

硬硬的木板咯的他全身酸痛。空气潮湿而冰冷，渐渐平静下来之后，开始变得害怕，没有声音，没有光，未知的恐惧笼罩着他。赤裸的身体暴露在空气中，一股羞耻感从心底逐渐升起。

意识既清醒又混沌。  
他不知道自己躺了多久，他只知道他很渴，很饿。他感觉自己的嘴唇已经开裂了，口水基本都被毛巾吸走，喉咙快要冒烟似的疼。同时还有下身排泄物的一片狼藉，空气中满满都是令人并不愉悦的气味。让他感觉饥饿的同时也感到反胃。

被冰冷的铁链和手铐束缚住的手脚在一点点失去温度，他的关节越来越疼，醒着的时间也越来越短。睡眠，也许是失去意识的时间越来越长。

我是不是要脱水了。。 眼前好多小星星。。不会就这么死在这吧。。这也太惨了。。

胡思乱想着，又一次，意识离他远去。

 

好温暖。。好柔软。。好舒服。。我这是死了吗。。。

方博突然深吸一口气，像是被抢救回来的溺水者，急促而深深的呼吸着。

有些事情不一样了。

他现在侧躺在柔软的床垫上，双手被反铐，眼睛被蒙住。脚上的束缚和嘴里的毛巾都不见了，身上甚至还被盖了一条珊瑚绒的摊子。身上清爽而顺滑。不过依旧没有衣服。

挣扎着尝试着坐起身，没有双手的帮助让他难以保持平衡，费了好大的劲才靠在了床头，毯子从他身上滑落，堪堪的盖住了他的下半身。

好几天的视觉剥夺，让他的嗅觉和听觉变得灵敏起来。抑制住身体的颤抖，他静静的感受着房间里的境况。

屋子里飘着淡淡的薰衣草香气，同时很安静，静的让人感到恐惧。

“有人吗？” 方博鼓足勇气，很轻的说了一句。沙哑干涩的嗓音回荡在房间里。  
说完这句话下一秒就是接连不断地咳嗽，喉咙干的发紧，空气的流通也像是刀子划过。  
尝试着咽一点口水，他却发现自己的口腔都快干得出血，更别提口水了。 

等他再有意识的时候他发现自己倒在了床上。他甚至不知道自己是何时失去意识的。

摸索着找到了床沿，双脚试探着触上地面，在他起身的刹那感到天旋地转，双膝一软便摔在了冰凉坚硬的地面上。

之后，他听见脚步声由远及近。

 

方博以为他会遭到殴打，或者什么的。然而并没有。那个人反而温柔的扶回了床上，还喂了他半杯温水。仿佛干旱的土地得到了滋润，方博第一次觉得水流过喉咙的感觉是那么的美好。  
不过显然他已经没有精力考虑水里会不会有什么蹊跷了。

水缓解了喉咙的干涩，他开始不断地发问，从惧怕到平静到愤怒，从发问到咒骂。那个人充耳不闻，也没有回答。方博可以感觉到现在的自己非常虚弱，仅仅是多说了几句话和喊了几句他便觉得气喘吁吁。略带认命的靠在床头，这是他这么多天以来第一次希望自己赶紧睡过去或者晕过去。 

事与愿违。

方博一直感觉自己昏昏的，但是意识却一直清醒，他开始觉得温暖，然后变成了燥热。有一个地方完全不受控制——他勃起了。

 

他感觉到一只手抚上了颤巍巍的挺立，想要咒骂，开口的瞬间却变成了甜腻的呻吟。他想要收紧双腿，躲开那只手的玩弄，然而无力地双腿被轻易的分开。  
那个人的指尖在他的性器上逗弄着，手指灵活而富有技巧。

略微粗糙掌心紧紧的包裹住挺立的柱体，微微施加力道上下撸动着。拇指用力的抚过龟头的前端。略带痛感的刺激让方博的全身肌肉紧绷，呼吸开始变得急促。那个人撸动的速度越来越快，他开始感到小腹发紧，大腿根的肌肉微微开始抽动，狠狠咬住下唇不让自己呻吟出声，他的性器开始一下一下的颤抖，就要射了。

然而在他快要解放的前一秒，一个金属环狠狠的扣住了他的阴茎根部。这并没有阻断他的射精，性器前端一点点吐出一股股白浊，射精的快感通常只有几秒，现在却被延长到了将近半分钟，他再也无法咬住自己的嘴唇，带着哭腔和爽上天的呻吟声刺激了那个人的耳膜。

下一刻，他被那个人摆成了跪趴的姿势，双手依旧被铐在背后，脸埋进了柔软的枕头里，屁股则是高高的翘起，准备着承受更多的侵犯。

温暖滑腻的指尖在他的穴口处打着圈，方博知道接下来会发生什么他不禁侧过脸试着求饶：  
“不。。不行求你别……啊！”

话语仅仅说到一半，那根手指便一下子插到了底。指节狠狠划过紧致的甬道，一下子让方博失去了声音，被异物侵入的疼痛盖过了其他感觉。还没待他适应，那根手指便开始抽动。

耳边充斥着带着润滑剂与皮肤摩擦的黏腻声音。  
随着手指的不断划过，一股陌生的感觉从他的尾椎骨处窜上他的脊柱。  
失去了视觉，让他的注意力更集中于自己的身体。  
那个人开始在他的后穴里寻找着，指尖划过某一点的时候，方博全身一僵，他感受到了一种特殊的快感在他的头顶炸裂。

那个人开始集中的侵犯他的那一点，密集而大力的刺激让他的快感不断积累，他觉得头皮发麻，肌肉紧绷，刚刚从才释放过的性器又开始挺立，因为被束缚而酸酸胀胀的。  
后穴肿的手指从一根变成两根变成三根，耐心而细心的扩张着。直到那微微泛红的小口可以轻易的容纳三根手指的抽插的时候，那只手退了出去。  
此时方博急促的低喘着，大腿颤抖不已。

那双手捏紧了他的跨骨，防止他逃走。方博感受到有一个比手指更粗，更热的柱体缓缓的被送进了他的身体，张大着嘴却发不出声音，生理性的泪水打湿了眼前的布条。  
身后的人将他的性器深深的埋入了方博的后穴，他俯下身子在方博光滑的背脊留下细碎的亲吻，又伸出手去挑逗着那与床单摩擦着的乳尖。

感受到身下人的肌肉渐渐放松，他开始大力的抽动起来。一反之前的温柔，每一次抽插都狠狠的撞开甬道，碾过敏感带。方博的哭喊求饶反而更激起了那个人的兽欲，双手死死掐住他的腰际，在上面留下青紫的指痕，仿佛他身下的并不是一个人，而只是一个泄欲的工具。

方博略微的收紧了后穴，下一刻就是一巴掌狠狠的打在了他的臀瓣上，肌肉一紧将后穴中的肉棒含的更紧，此时他听到了那个人满足的喘息。接下来就是更多的巴掌落了下来，白皙的臀瓣变的越来越红，臀瓣的疼痛让他的后穴一下下抽动着。

肉体撞击的声音不断地传入方博的鼓膜。身后人的囊袋一下下拍打在他的会阴上，耻毛也不断蹭过小穴的周围。他的穴口已经疼的发麻。身后的人突然加快了抽插的速度，仿佛要把他的两颗小球也挤进方博的身体。最后一下的狠狠刺入，那个人发出了满足的呻吟。方博感受到自己体内的性器一下下的跳动，一股股暖流流进了他的身体。强烈的被羞辱感让他死死的咬住自己的下唇。  
那个人从方博身体里缓缓退出，方博的双腿一下子失去力气，倒在了床上。

那个人打开了方博的手铐，并且替他取下了眼罩。长期未见光的双眼努力的适应着眼前那并不刺眼的光。  
然后方博看到了他身旁的人。一个他完全没有想到的人。

“许。。许昕。。？”

 

许昕躺在了方博的身边，替他按摩着因为束缚而僵硬的肩部肌肉。方博此时满满震惊而无措。许昕将方博搂进怀里，手一下下的安抚着他。  
也许是知道自己并没有处于危险之中，方博的精神一下子放松，困倦与疲惫逐渐将他吞噬。

许昕。。为什么。。。

方博带着没有问出口的疑问陷入了沉睡。

 

 

大多数时间许昕对方博温柔而体贴。  
不过每一次方博问他为什么这么做，或者求他放了自己的时候。他得到的都是对方的怒气以及狠狠的惩罚。

比如现在。

他被双手被束缚在床头，双腿被束缚成M字型大大的敞开。嘴里一个镂空的口枷球，无法吞咽的唾液满溢而出顺着脸颊滑下。

后穴里一颗跳蛋不断地震动着，有一个假阳具顶住它，让它可以刺激着他的甬道深处。  
前端的挺立微微颤抖着，依旧是被束缚着。  
胸前的两点红樱则是被带着微弱电流的乳夹紧紧咬住。  
这种微弱的刺激让他一直在通向高潮的路上，却始终无法到达真正的顶峰。

方博不安的扭动着身子，他的欲望不断积攒，身上已经出了一层薄汗。

在他就要被这种半吊着的快感逼疯的时候，许昕回来了。

 

洗完澡的许昕带着温暖而湿漉漉的气息走向了方博，跪在了他的双腿之间，居高临下的看着他。伸手取下了他的口枷球，随后是一个缠绵缱绻的吻，唇齿温柔的交缠着，恋恋不舍的分开，扯出几条银丝。许昕把头埋在方博的颈窝狠狠的嗅着，在脖颈上留下一片有一片的红紫，舌尖舔过锁骨轻轻地啃咬，不意外的听到了方博的吸气声。顺势下滑，一路舔到了小腹。

撑起身体，轻柔的取下了紧咬在方博胸前的乳夹。因为被刺激的太久，两个小点红的像是两滴血。许昕心疼的轻轻地舔了上去，舌尖在乳晕处打着圈，牙齿轻轻地噬咬着。另外一侧也是用手指温柔的抚弄着。  
方博双手紧紧的握拳，指甲嵌入掌心。

许昕起身，从将他后穴中的假阴茎缓缓抽出一半，又快速的顶了回去。这样的刺激使方博发出一声短促的惊叫。 许昕似乎对方博的反应很满意，加快了手里抽插的速度和力度。一段时间以来，他已经对方博的身体聊若指掌，狠狠地刺激着甬道中的敏感点，方博努力的压抑着呻吟声，却还是有不少从他的口中泻出。 

他的前段挺立开始不住的颤抖，呻吟声开始变调而且难以抑制。直到从铃口中一点点吐出精液，许昕的手里动作却也一刻未停，方博的呻吟已经变成了啜泣，这种被强制延长的极致快感挑拨这他的神经，他可以清晰感受到心脏的跳动以及略微缺氧导致的晕眩。  
许昕抽出了那根硅胶制品，双手扒开臀瓣，将自己的肉刃刺入。  
“等下那里还有……”

方博感受到那被他挤出的跳蛋又被顶回了用到深处。许昕的龟头也感受到了那微微的震动，他将方博的双腿向肩膀处压去，让方博的视线正对上他们的交合处，这样直接的视觉刺激让方博的脸一下子烧了起来，他试图转移开视线。

“博儿，”许昕略微沙哑的声音响起，“看着我，看我是怎么肏你的。”

然后便开始了大力的抽插，完全退出，只留龟头堪堪卡住又完全的进入。方博看着那红的发紫的粗大肉棒在自己的后穴中肆虐，还有跳蛋在甬道深处微微震动着，让他不禁想要索求更多。

“许，，许昕。。”

这是第一次方博在一场性爱中叫许昕的名字。

许昕身形一顿，接下来就是更凶狠的抽动，仿佛要用他的肉刃将方博操死在床上。

“许，，许昕，，我快要，，”  
许昕伸出手解开了方博前端的束缚，转而用手死死的掐住根部。  
“博儿，，，等会儿，，咱们，，一起。。”

十几下抽插之后，几个深入而用力的挺身，许昕将自己的精液深深撒进了方博的甬道深处，与此同时他也放开了对方博的钳制。  
方博的精液一股一股的喷涌而出，洒在了他自己的脸上。

 

 

“博儿啊来吃饭啦~！”  
许昕的声音打断了方博的思绪。

后来方博变得顺从，逐渐地不再抵抗或者发问，有时在床上甚至开始取悦许昕。

逐渐地，许昕对他的钳制一点点放松。不再是把他铐在床头无法动弹。方博开始有了活动范围，范围一点点变大，现在这个房间里的大多数地方方博都可以活动。当然除了厨房和门口。

但唯一没变的就是他依旧没有衣服穿。  
有时候他会在浴室里盯着自己的身体。一个布满性爱痕迹的身体。长期不见阳光让他的皮肤呈现一种病态的白，因为缺乏锻炼，肌肉开始萎缩流失。不过脂肪也没有变多。

这个看起来苍白，消瘦，无力，淫荡的人是谁？ 方博觉得他并不认识镜子里的人。

 

他坐在餐桌边慢慢的吃着，听着许昕的喋喋不休，看着自己饭碗里越来越多的菜。方博安静的听着，安静的吃着，偶尔插几句话。

结束了餐桌时间，许昕收拾东西，方博先去洗澡。  
几乎是在进入浴室的一瞬间，方博的胃开始翻涌。他打开了花洒，水流声盖过了他的呕吐声。  
吐空了他的胃之后，才开始情理身体。从里，到外。

 

他擦拭着自己的头发走出浴室，许昕进浴室前还冲他抛了个媚眼：“等我哟baby~”  
方博抿了下嘴，许昕也没在意转身进了浴室。

方博看着洁白柔软的床微微失神了一下。

 

许昕非常惊讶这次方博如此主动。

许昕刚从浴室出来，方博就缠上他开始亲吻，并且不断地把他推向床边。  
许昕几乎是立刻就硬了。  
两个人一起倒在床里，许昕想要起身却被方博压了回去。他双手扒开自己的臀瓣，早已准备就绪的小穴迫不及待的将坚挺的肉棒一吞到底，两个人同时发出了满足的呻吟。随后便是方博用力的取悦着许昕，小穴有规律的收缩着，每一下都深深的吞入，让许昕不禁有点抽气。

几十下之后，方博趴在了许昕身上，在他的耳边用软软糯糯的声音说了句：“累了。”  
许昕抱着方博坐了起来，让方博搂紧他的脖子，他则是扶着方博的胯部浅而快的在甬道深处抽插着。  
他的跨一下一下的向上顶弄，把方博顶的一晃一晃的。方博的性器在两个人的小腹之间有一下没一下的蹭着，让方博发出不满的呻吟。

许昕把方博压倒在床上，又把他调整成侧躺，许昕的肉刃在甬道里转了半圈，龟头刮过肠壁让方博发出了满足的叹息。许昕听着方博发出的声音，感受到自己的性器又硬了几分。  
他将方博的一条腿扛在肩上，又开始了一轮抽动，并且腾出一只手给方博手淫着。

因为后穴和前端的双重刺激，方博很快就泻在了许昕手里，与此同时他的后穴开始强烈的收缩着，许昕忍住快被夹射的冲动，等着方博结束这一波高潮。

等两个人都冷静了不少之后，许昕抱起方博坐在了床边，用一种给小孩子把尿的姿势掐着方博的膝窝，因为重力的原因，每一次被顶起之后的落下，肉棒都会狠狠的深入，顶到肠道的深处，方博丝毫没有压制着自己的呻吟，他一只手抚上自己的胸前，大力的揉搓着，另一只手向后搂着许昕的脖子，许昕则是低着头啃咬着他的脖子和肩膀。

一下又一下如此深入的操弄，让方博的前段又一次硬挺。他一边大喊着许昕的名字一边被操射，精液被一抖一抖的洒在地毯上。  
刚刚射过的性器非常敏感，许昕却毫不留情的继续用手撸动着，略微的疼痛刺激着方博，然而逐渐地，快感又代替了疼痛，他的求饶也变成了满足甜腻的呻吟。

许昕突然抱着他站了起来，方博一惊，攀住许昕的胳膊立刻收紧防止自己掉下去。  
许昕就这么一边走向浴室，一边操着他，他的大部分重量帮助着许昕的肉棒深入他的身体。

方博感觉到一股热流开始汇聚。  
“许，，许昕，，放，，放我下来，，我可能，，，可能要。。。”

许昕抱着他站在了马桶前，凑到他的耳边：“就这样，就这样出来”

快感在不断的攀升，方博的呻吟越来越大声，在一声高亢的呻吟之后突然失了声，与此同时，他的前段喷射出了几股白浊，然后便是淡黄色的液体随着被晃动的身体呈波浪形的落在马桶里。  
许昕也加快几个耸动，射进了方博的身体。

 

浴室里许昕先帮方博清洗了身体，把他抱回了床上，在他的额头落下一吻，然后才又回浴室洗澡，顺便把那块地毯丢进洗衣机清洗。

等他洗好出来，看见方博正睁着他那水汪汪的大眼睛看着他。

随手把毛巾一扔，欺身压了上去：“我的博儿呀~ 你今……”

话刚说到一半，他感受到胸前一丝冰冷。  
低头一看，方博的双手紧握的一个刀柄，他认出来那是他之前新买的刀具，双立人的呢。  
此时刀刃的一半已经进入的他的胸膛。

不知道为什么，他的眼神却变得平静而安宁。他伸出手紧紧的拥住方博，刀刃又没入了胸膛几分。

方博听到许昕这辈子说的最后一句话。

“谢谢。”

 

方博的头靠在许昕肩膀上。

两行清泪滑落。

 

此时那无声的投影中的画面，是他们两个组双打，夺得冠军的瞬间。

 

End.


End file.
